Halloween Horror Nights 25 Reimagined
Mary Agana’s Sketchbook: Fears, Tales, Legends, Frightmares, and Myths/ Your Frightmares To see the reasonings, see here SUPREME EVILS THE CRYPTKEEPER- Heralding from the TV Series Tales from the Crypt, he held the 1995 event Curse of the Cryptkeeper. Now he holds a tour featuring the classic monsters of literature, reincarnated in HAMMER form. JACK- A sick, demented clown who apparently has the power of immortality, he hosts his return of The Carnival of Carnage where victims are dragged on as “sideshows” for humiliating acts of barbarity. He also financed a couple of freak shows and can be seen lurking in a midway. BLOODY MARY- With the face of a demon, this former psychiatrist is a powerful force to be reckoned. Even in death, she still is able to perform “Fear Therapy” sessions- all one needs to do is speak her name three times in a mirror. FREDDY KRUEGER- One of the most hideous people to ever be among us, he continues his unspeakable acts even out of Springswood. He has indirectly gained a cult in the form of the FRED HEADS and is assisted by the creature known as Eyegore. THE USHER- Julian Browning is not tolerant of any rule- breaking that occurs at his lovely theater. Be sure to be on your best behavior when watching a movie at the Universal Palace Theater, cause if you don’t.... CITYWALK Even in CITYWALK, the air of Halloween can be felt. The parking garage is bathed in the appropriate lighting and as we await on the moving walkway, The Caretaker is heard giving a safety spiel. In the pathways between IOA and USF, giant statues of the SUPREME EVILS point left or right. GATEWAY TO FEAR Under both the pathways, the water glows bright red, and screams and growls of the supernatural screech at our ears from below as we walk through the GATES. Statues of Eyegore, the demons from VI’s art, and the gargoyles from GOTHIC rest on top of the USF arch. Below two atlas of Anubis wielding fire rest on the left and right of the same row. Cobwebs fill the arch, and polar bear heads holding Carnival signs from their heads. 1920s theater doors line the archways and A Medallion is at the center. Upon reaching IOA, we see that the entrance is crowded in dense fog. The lighthouse seems to be emanating a red light up in the sky. DREAD USF- The BLACK QUEEN from the original Fright Nights (Thunderdome) stands atop a Castle ramp, ordering travelers to pledge their allegiance to HHN. Down this way, you are transported into a surreal world down memories of fear. IOA- Upon reaching the archway, you find yourself blocked by a “waterfall” of fog. On top of the “waterfall” a sign written in blood says “The Frightmare Begins”. Projected in the fog, the SUPREME EVILS beckon you forth. Passing through, familiar characters from Universal’s canon hide in the alcoves and darkness. Funeral music stress the ominous atmosphere. Passing through the second archway, you are met with the sight of a large altar with a mirror in the center. The BLACK QUEEN materializes in the Mirror, listing the rules one must follow during Halloween Horror Nights. GOTHIC (New York) We Bid you welcome to the Cathedral de Caementum. Well, we welcome thee; not so much the GARGOYLES who fend off those who trespass this sacred chapel. The entirety of NEW YORK is adorned with giant set pieces and a roof stimulating the stone hallways and chambers. A “chamber” of lit candles is one of the highlights- every so often a “hush” is heard, and all of the candles go out. GARGOYLES spring out from the heavens and roofs to avenge their sacred home, and can be seen floating in the skies. Organ music and Latin chanting accentuates the atmosphere SUPERSTITIONS (Sting Alley and South Street) A collection of your childhood fears, as well as classic myths and tales have run amok. Bathed in blueish/purpleish and green tones, the stories you heard when you were just a wee tot have come alive! Props lay about, a ladder (representing the "step on a ladder" myth), horseshoes, a cracked mirror- which at times displays the apparition of BLOODY MARY, and a briefcase containing notes from Dr. THEODORE RAVEN, whose recordings are heard throughout this insidious landscape. Characters in style of the superstitions are abundant; a woman with a bloody crack, a hooded IMHOTEP, LA LLORONA, Axe-WEILDING BUNNYMAN, THE SCULDERS, and many more await for fresh prey. MIDWAY OF THE BIZARRE Step right up!!! Springfield now hosts the 10th edition of the infamous MIDWAY OF THE BIZARRE. Be sure to participate in games of chance, cause if ya win, you can get prizes such as a severed arm or an Eddie plushie! KILLER CLOWNS (From previous HHN events dating to the 90s) run through the area, coated in both foam and bubble wrap. The TREAKS AND FOONS return to offer a poor treater some "treats"- none of which are to your liking. JACK THE CLOWN with his trusty bullhorn heckles guests heckles boys and girls alike, and can be heard promoting his new version of the Carnival of Carnage. THUNDERDOME (Kidzone) It' be a fool's errand to dwell into the lair of the strict BLACK QUEEN- but here you are. Dungeonesque architecture and altars of fire are the norm and on stone bases lies a pit with a cage containing a burned corpse above it. The GUARDS of the BLACK QUEEN search among the crowd for any "dissenters" as you venture, and if you're unlucky, you can see a "dissenter" get pulled away from the crowd by the QUEEN'S GUARDS and get put into cages to receive punishment for supposedly disobeying- down into the depths. TRANSIT TO DOOMSDAY (Central Park) Before entering, you see nearby what appears to be a room of a decrepit church. A corpse is perched in the center in a cross-like position, bleeding profusely. Robed figures with glowing eyes stand next to the body, as if contemplating. (This may be used for a mini show) Pressing forward, you embark into the gritty underworld of the MOLE PEOPLE (disfigured vagrants with mole-shaped heads); walking through the dirty underground subways which is ablaze with flashing ambulance lights, sparks, some strobe lighting. Hard rock and metal songs complement the feel of urban inferno well, and as you press forward, you hear the faint sound of a train pushing through the track. You feel uneasy as you hear the sound of the train growing closer, until on your right, a GIANT HOLOGRAM of a GHOST TRAIN surges toward you!!!!!! JUNGLE OF DOOM (Seuss Backlot) Interlocking the pathways between the two parks is a cobbling of old African curses. Trapped in the ancient BURIAL GROUND OF LOST SOULS, the restless spirits do not take kindly to those who disturb their resting place and vow to make your time here a short one. Make your way through the claustrophobic paths of the haunted jungle, where you are surrounded by bushes, leafs, and trees that block your way forward. Among the inhabitants are of course the ghosts who mutter old curses and swing their weapons (such as knives) at you. The intelligent creatures from NIGHT PREY also make their bay here, lunging at you from the trees they hide in. GIANT VOODOO DOLLS do a demented dance while a priest performs a sacrifice. Occasionally a flamethrower illuminates the darkness of the forbidden jungle. HORRORWOOD (Marvel Superhero Island) The monsters from 1994's Horrorwood (the first ever scarezone) has sailed through the seas and have taken residence in what by day is the land of Superheroes! THE PIGERELLAS, MONKS IN THE HOOD, RED SKULL-FACED ARISTOCRAT, and many other creepy crawlies invade your personal space in the ultimate Halloween party! The soundtrack is a mix of both classic and modern songs befitten of Samhain, and every so often, towers emit fire into the skies. Victims trapped in cobwebbed cages cry for help and on altars rest the Lord of Darkness's dancers (from 1997 show). THUNDER CANYON Next to what is supposedly the site of the devastated Lightning Gulch sits the imposing THUNDER CANYON. Through clever use of smoke, projections/ matte paintings, and set pieces, you feel as if you are truly stuck wandering in the middle of a gargantuan canyon, overwhelmed by the sheer magnitude. From the skies, SKELETAL GHOST RIDERS are projected flying overhead with equally undead horses. PUMPKINLAND (Seuss Landing) Thousands of Pumpkins; some carved in traditional vintage Halloween symbols and some representing the Fiends of Horror Nights' Past, light the way in the fog-covered streets. Sounds of voices murmuring and singing fills the area, as well as the occasional laughter and sounds of doors slamming shut. The town of PUMPKINLAND is dimly lit save the pumpkins; blue and red hues faintly cover the architecture, a clap of thunder would unveil flashes of light, and on the windows lay pairs of ghostly red eyes staring at you. Sometimes, voices interjecting "YRAM YDOOLB" plays three times... and all the pumpkins blow out at what appears to be the sound of a roar and a gust of wind. ATMOSPHERICS The chill of the SUPREME EVILS run down to the no zones. The streets are colored in shades of red, purple, blue, and green. In buildings, an eyeball pops out of outer space, and a SUPREME EVIL looms over and gazes at us with cold stares. A giant DEMON HEAD (2001) fires lasers on the ground. Every so often, a cackle or a howl blares from afar and a SUPREME EVIL gives a spiel of terror. Behind doorways we hear growls and whispers, and sometimes loud banging. Items hang from trees such as body bags, dolls, cobwebs, and extremities. ROAMING HORDES Horror Nights most notorious fiends return. Led by Sheriff Hoyt and Leatherface, the CHAINSAW DRILL TEAM chase unsuspecting visitors throughout the park. The armies of the FIRE KING and ICE QUEEN battle with each other. Past characters from HORROR COMES HOME and 20 YEARS OF FEAR rise from the ashes as well. Killed in a bus crash, the DEAD HIGH SCHOOL CHEERLEADING SQUAD swing Their bloody pompous and give several demented dances. “Give me a A! Give me a L! Give me a B! Give me a E!...” Traveling salesman BURN AND BURY offer special afterlife sales. Vagrants push shopping carts filled with bones- hiding a MUTANT who jumps out. MAZES CRYPTKEEPER's STUDIO TOUR OF HAMMER HORROR The KEEPER OF THE CRYPTS invites you to embark on his new and improved STUDIO TOUR. Dedicated to the HAMMER HORROR interpretations of the classic monsters, THE CRYPTKEEPER spins a tale of unretained ferocity as you wander down the realms of these freakish mongers. Down a ramp, you crawl in the tomb of Kharis, and the giant head of DRACULA looms over. By the time THE CRYPTKEEPER gets to the end, you'll never want to come back. TITANS OF TERROR In an old house (either Where Evil Hides or Wyandot County), a group of superfans idolizing movie killers have set up a cheap home haunt to get some cheesy scares. One day, a mysterious rainstorm blocks the roads, forcing the superfans to stay inside for the night. They decide to open the new "Frightmare" edition of Freddy's infamous exploits in DVD format, and hold a creature feature presentation. Little do they know that this "edition" was crafted by the FRED HEADS, an organization that follows the lifestyle of their "leader". Enraged by what they deem to be a farcical treatment of their master and the killers, they (aided by the Eyegore demon as revealed in LT) have laced it with a combination of Sleepwell and a dream curse which allows Freddy to materialize with his full powers in the real world. Inside the "home haunt", you will get a chance to see Freddy and his fellow Titans JASON, THE BATES FAMILY, LEATHERFACE, and MICHAEL MYERS do what they naturally do in this unlovely abode. Expect to see Mother Bates and her trusty knife in the shower, and Jason's haunting visage in the gardens. THE COVEN It is well advised to believe in the ways of the supernatural here, for those that not shall be embraced by eternal torment. The Obelisk is the root of wicked magic that flows through the veins of the members of the CULT OF THE RAVEN. They band together to ensure that "dissenters" receive punishment of the highest degree and see to it that they not escape. AGANA THE LEGEND OF BLOODY MARY 57 years ago, a practicing psychiatrist by the name of MARY AGANA performed a experiment to see if exposing one to it's most common phobia repeatedly will reduce the subject's fear of said phobia. As time went on, she became more obsessed with eliminating her patients with their phobias in elaborate ways. One day, Mary mysteriously vanished out of human life, leaving behind only shattered glass and a bloody pile of evidence. With the unintentional help of Doc. Brown and the Delorean, prepare to be transported into the time of the 50s and discover the gruesome scenes that occurred at BLOODY MARY's Asylum. Brace yourselves as the reality of the situation you're in deteriorates alongside Mary's mental health. FESTIVAL OF THE DEAD Welcome one and all to the FESTIVAL OF THE DEAD! Returning for the first time since 2004, you will find yourselves in representations of the floats from previous years. From an aztec temple to a vampire haven, the new ringleader of this parade of freaks (either CRYPTKEEPER, LORD OF DARKNESS, or the BLACK QUEEN) will present such sights to show. HOTEL HELL This hotel has a troubling history of shady business and horrific incidents. One day, all of the inhabitants either vanished or died due to a mysterious incident. In 1997, a group of researchers broke in to examine the ruins and only three people were heard of again, all scarred, and one committed into the Fairvayle Sanitarium. Now it's your turn to investigate this ominous place but beware as the inhabitants have not taken leave and attempt to make you a guest forevermore DARK TORMENT The gates of Hell has opened once more. You have all perished and shall now suffer the trials of the damned. The LORD OF DARKNESS rules over all in this molten wasteland, and reaps the souls of those unworthy. The evils that dwell in this psychedelic prison include Demons, the Seven Deadly Sins (not based on 2011) etc. Abandon all hope, it won't do you any good. QUEUES As you await your time, bizarre displays of obscenities (such as the LIZARDMAN) are acted for those with a morbid curiosity. The forgotten creatures of the early era gives you a lesson in remembering why they should be feared (EX: Eddie presenting a RUN style kill). Queue videos, letters, and props help convey the backstories. THE ARRIVAL (Hollywood Blvd) (This also serves as an unofficial scarezone) A face to face encounter with the Fiends of Horror Nights Past. They lurk and prowl the deadly streets, sometimes mingling and eliciting a few screams from park goers. Standing tall above all others Is the LORD OF DARKNESS- a red demon with horns protruding from his head- and his SERVANTS. Alongside, you find a set of stages themed to the SUPREME EVILS of this event and precious ones: THE CARETAKER, IMHOTEP, THE CRYPTKEEPER AND STORYTELLER, PAOLO RAVINSKI, BLOODY MARY, and JULIAN BROWNING. The sets are large and complex in detail; an Egyptian altar, a movie theater being some of em’. Trinkets from their respective years can be found if you look inspect closely, and little LANTERNS with the Roman Numeral corresponding to the years they first appeared hang led and right. At times, the sound of church bells ring and loud voices chant an eerie tune, and the LORD OF DARKNESS gathers his SERVANTS up to a stage to summon a SUPREME EVIL. Providing a spiel, the LORD OF DARKNESS orders his servants to release the Urns of Terror into a gargoyle basin. With the sound of the SUPREME EVILS essence, the SUPREME EVIL arises and kills an unlucky mortal in their preferred style. KILLS THE STORYTELLER- Bed of nails with tongue rip combined IMHOTEP- scarab beetles, Unorthodox Mummification DIRECTOR- JESTER hooks USHER- slams his flashlight into person, then fries him with flashlight until he explodes BLOODY MARY- Throat slash, drinks blood LIST OF MONSTERS 1991- Anyone 1992- Anyone 1993- Roachman 1994- Norman Bates 1995- KNIGHT (Dungeon of Terror) 1996- LIZZIE BORDEN 1997- Candelabra Zombie (Hotel Hell) 1998- Frightanic Ghost 1999- Insanity Jester 2000- Alien from Total Chaos 2001- Scary Tales (Big Bad Wolf) 2002- KNIGHTMARE 2003- Incubi 2004- Asylum Patient 2005- KNUCKLEGRUNT 2006- NAILGUN guy from Under Construction 2007- Spaceman from Jack’s Funhouse 2008- Mr. Renshaw 2009- Meetz Family 2010- Hades Creature 2011- Bungee Grown Evil Bat, Luck Minions 2012- Traditionals 2013- La Llorona 2014-? MINIONS IMHOTEP- Warriors CARETAKER- Albert’s family from Screamhouse STORYTELLER- Creatures from Terra Cruentus BLOODY MARY- Mirror Minions USHER- Theater ghosts SHOWS JACK: THE CARMAGE RETURNS TORTURE TRUCK- THE BLACK QUEEN insists that the laws of Halloween Horror Nights must be followed for the majority of your time. Here, you are given a lesson in what happens if you don’t. ROBOSAURUS MUSICAL SHOWS WATER SHOW- CYCLES OF BLOOD During the normal hours of the 25th Anniversary, the lagoons of USF and IOA would glow red or green and emit a strange fog. Occasionally, A GORETACULAR sight is yet to be seen- until now. THE SUPREME EVILS harbor a terrifying yet astounding display of lights, pyrotechnics, and water effects! This may either be one show, or a series of similar shows like 2012. If it’s the latter: CRYPTKEEPER PRESENTS: The Renaissance of the KNIGHTS BLOODY MARY: Maliceland And more! ROBOBONES The bizarre creature returns from his 8 year absence to deliver some killer revisions of classic spooky tunes (MAy overlap with Musical Shows, Queues, or CYCLES OF BLOOD: will involve fireworks and effects) DEATHDAY CAKE An enormous birthday cake coated in blood and decorated with monsters from past Horror Nights and a candle (referencing the scrapped concept from 2006) makes you step back and gaze in wonder. Eventually, a loud harsh voice bellows, and out from the candles blazes a parade of fireworks! (May overlap with CYCLES OF BLOOD) FREDDY VS (?) The FREDHEADS have amassed a celebration in honor of the Springswood Slasher. Unfortunately Freddy’s time to shine is run short with the unexpected artival of a Movie monster who challenges him to see who reigns supreme in Hell. THE CORNFIELD (Rat Run Style) A massive cornfield is perched and grows in the waves of blackness. Tantalized, you walk in and find yourself in a maze. It's a challenge enough to find your way, as the corn maize is only dimly lit and gigantic cornstalks press forward. Some paths lead to only a dead end, and a path may change to a different direction. Tattered SCARECROWS are scattered throughout, some lifeless, some not. Adding to the tension, you encounter the classic creatures of Halloween who have awakened from their slumber. They hide between stalks to "educate" unlucky fools the tricks and traditions of All Hallow's Eve. PUMPKINHEADS (Classic HHN Staples), WITCHES (Evil magic users), LIVING SKELETONS, GHOSTS (Spirits who have risen from their graves), GHOULS, VAMPIRES (Undead fanged beings who thirst for blood and are persistent on quenching it), WEREWOLVES (Humans who turn into wolf-like creatures when the moon is full), DEMONS (Servants of the LORD OF DARKNESS), GIANT SPIDERS (Puppeteer or animatronic), THE HEADLESS HORSEMAN from SLEEPY HOLLOW, MUMMIES (Egyptian walking corpses), GOBLINS, IMPS, DEFANGLED SKOOLCHILDREN, BLOODY MARY, and GIANT DOlls. THE HAYRIDE SElf-explanatory MASKERADE: DAnse Macabre Masked ball with dancers from Maskerade and music composing of classical halloween orcestra. FINAL NIGHT COSTUME NIGHT LEGENDARY TRUTH The popular ARG returns for it's fifth appearance. Dr. Theodore Raven; an archaelogist who studies the mysteries of the paranormal, is in need of new operatives to study the bizarre phenomena of this year;s event. Join the Collective; then participate in tests that will test your psychological limit, unearth the history of this year's and years past (EX:Freddy- Eyegore conncection, info on characters like the BLACK QUEEN) and study the supernatural waves that run through Horror Nights' blood. HORRORFIED RIDES The SUPREME EVILS have amplified the fear factors for these attractions: Revenge of the Mummy- We enter through one of Theodore's bases. Egyptian artifacts lie in shelves and video clips of Theodore Raven's discoveries are projected on TVS. Passing through a device by the COLLECTIVE, we find ourselves into the cursed caveways of Hamunaptra. The vibe is the same, but with scarier effects, and IMHOTEP design is akin to the one in the key art for Last Gasp. SAW (Hollywood Rip Ride Rockit) LEGENDARY TRUTH: SCREAMSCAPE (MIB)- You are all part of a unit dispatched by LEGENDARY TRUTH to inspect the ruins of a city. It is quickly revealed that this is due to an alein invasion (In the LEGENDARY TRUTH game, it's revealed that this is due to a mishap that happened in a military base- perhaps referencing TOTAL CHAOS) and the aliens have not taken their leave. You must fight for your lives while simultaneously trying to score the highest points. TERROR UNDERGROUND (Spiderman)- Put on your 3-D glasses as the CRYPTKEEPER takes you down to his new Scary Tale! 3-D effects accentuate the hokey horror as you take a journey into the lair of the MOLE PEOPLE, while the CRYPTKEEPER narrates. FEARDOME (Doctor Doom's Fearfall)- By order of the BLACK QUEEN, those who have committed treason against Horror Nights must brace the "Feardome" to serve punishment. NIGHTMARESAUR (Jurassic Park River Rapids Adventure)- Same as daytime, but with Freddy elements. EXTREME HOUSE: Maybe based on SEVERE FEAR . FERRIS WHEEL RAT LADY MUSEUM OF HHN AND GIFT SHOP Category:Mary Agana's Sketchbook